


After The Masque

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Series: The Masque [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: What do these three think of someone who can sing the future?
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: The Masque [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649350
Kudos: 4





	1. Muriel

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I really like my Litza apprentice. I hope you all do too.

Muriel dips out of the alleyway, fidgeting with the edge of his furs as he waits for them to walk away. He knows it won't take long for them to forget him, but maybe his warning will stick. Somehow. He sighs. It isn't much, but at least he tried. He doesn't think he could handle seeing Asra like that again.

His head almost hits the shop sign when he startles at the sound of Litza's voice. They're walking away from him, he can hear their footsteps. But it sounds like they're singing just for him.

["I feel alive when I'm with you, baby, so tell me that I won't ever be lonely again. You saved my life, I just wanna repay you in kind." ](https://youtu.be/KW9nDm1ui9g)

~~~

He didn't expect them to be who Inanna found to help, but he isn't in much of a place to complain. But he does, and they just smile, and nod, and help him anyway. So he closes his eyes and nods, and if he has the thought that this is nice, he tucks it far into a corner where he wouldn't think it again.

~~~

Muriel slowly realized that they weren't . . . terrible. Litza never pressures him to speak to others, which he could appreciate. They take the lead so that he doesn't have to make decisions. The only thing he doesn't like is how much they side with Morga as they all hunt Lucio down.

"This isn't necessary."

"Muriel, please, we need to be able to stop him once we find him. He's not going to give up if we just stand there and say 'Stop it'!"

He turns away from Litza, hunching his shoulders. "He might."

They bark out a laugh. "If that were possible, this would be over by now."

Silence stretches over the two.

"Please Muriel? It's just training."

Slowly, he sighs. "Fine."

~~~

He can't do this. He can't do this again. There is nothing to gain from this. But pain. Pain and sadness and he can't do this again not again no not again -

"Muriel!"

His head snaps up to see Litza wading through the plains grass, making their way towards him.

"Muriel, please. Morga's waiting. Just come back and spar with me."

Maybe. Maybe he can do it for them.

~~~

_He_ had almost killed them. _Lucio_ had almost killed Litza. The only reason they were alive was because _he_ killed the last connection to his family instead. The anger that had stormed across his face and whipped across his mind slowly settles across his shoulders as he moves through the hut.

His mind is instead taken up with sadness and awe at the vast collection of stories woven together and stored in this place. It would probably take him a week to go through and decipher each one. But he's not the only one here.

Litza is already sorting through one of the drawers of tapastries, softly singing to themself. ["And it feels like I've been away for an era, but nothing has changed at all. And it feels like I've been with you, oh, but what did we do, and where have you gone?"](https://youtu.be/OlHVrYRcPvE)

~~~

Hiding himself away didn't work, the world had dragged him back into its affairs. Refusing to fight didn't work, it just made the people he cared about die. He thought there had been another way. He thought he would never become this again.

But now Litza is in danger. Again. And he's the only one that can save them, that can throw away the last three years and just do as Morga taught him. So he does.

_A scourge upon all your houses._


	2. Lucio

Lucio stares up at the painting, almost forgetting the intruder in his room. "Nothing like the real thing . . . Seeing, unable to feel . . . "

He can feel the door swing open, quickly followed by the scrambling sounds of their shoes on the floor. Lucio snarls, turning to chase them into the hallway.

They slow in front of him, turning to look back. Their eyes focus to his, and he smiles as he realizes they can see him. _Are they blue or green?_ They blink, and their eyes lose focus. As the intruder turns to run, Lucio sulks back into his room.

The painting catches his eye once again, but instead of his own praises ringing in his head, he hears the song they were singing before he had interrupted.

[ _"I said 'Make me love myself so that I might love you.' Don't make me liar, 'cause I swear to God, when I said it, I thought it was true."_ ](https://youtu.be/ZJB137yGotw)

~~~

He was surprised, to say the least, when they came back the next day. No one had visited before, and to have a return visit, when he looks like this? He didn't think it was possible. But they're sitting on his floor, candles flickering around them. Lucio bounces in the corner, willing them to read faster, to make them discover how to make him himself again.

Melchior whines, shifting his paws. He sees their head lift to look over, and tries to quiet the dog. Lucio puts on his best _Please give me what I want_ face, but it must not translate through the fur and horns. They seem to simply contemplate him.

"Count Lucio?"

He can feel his heart in his throat as he bounds over. "You can do it? Of course you can, I had a good feeling the moment I saw you." He can see the concern on their face, but he can't bring himself to care. He can get _his body_ back, what could be more important that that?

"I can help you look human again . . . but there's a catch."

He doesn't even hear the words crossing his lips. His focus is already on the future, thinking of how charmed this magician will be once they see his face properly. He looks at them, trying to imagine their surprise to his handsome face. His eyes widen in shock at seeing the fingertips of his arms pressing into the palm of their hand.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing? That's sharp!"

"I know. That's the idea."

Lucio's bouncing slows. He didn't think anyone would have to get hurt. He just wants his body back, it should be simple, right? There's magic involved, even, it should be a breeze!

His concern keeps rising, but before he can do anything, magic flares in his room. Once the light settles, he sees his hands. It's his arms, his legs, his body. He can feel the smile curling across his face.

It's exhilarating.

~~~

"Woah Litza, don't fall over, that's no good."

Lucio had guessed they needed a rest, but Litza almost falling flat on their face seals the deal. He gets them upright and leaning against the wall, and sits next to them for a moment.

"There, that's better. I guess I'll keep watch while you sleep."

"Aren't you tired too?"

He's surprised that they're still awake enough to respond.

"No, and even if I was, I'm too jittery to sleep."

Lucio sits next to them for a moment, but there's no response this time. He stands up and steps away from the wall before drawing his sword. The snow muffles his footsteps as he paces in front of his magician. The wolves howl in the distance, and his grip tightens. But they never come closer.

Eventually, he steals a glance at Litza. They've shifted slightly, knees pulled closer to their chest, head rolling forward. It seems so perfectly them, supporting themself without any help. He chuckles to himself. The wind in the labyrinth cuts into him, and snow starts to pile up faster in the corners.

_When everything is back to what it's supposed to be,_ he thinks between the howling of the wolves and wuthering of the wind, _we will be unstoppably powerful._

~~~

The hideous ghost fades away, and all Lucio can see is Litza's eyes. They raise their hands to cup his face. He leans into the warmth of - _I can feel._ Lucio scrambles to look down at his body. _My body. Finally._

Litza smiles at him, their jokes matching his own as he struggles to stand. The two of them start stumbling their way out of the building, light-hearted laughter ringing through the debris. Their laughter quiets as they reach the beach. Lucio looks over to Litza, catching a faraway look in heir eyes.

["I don't want to hear no words today, because they pull me under. In the castle of my room I'll hide away from the outside thunder . . . "](https://youtu.be/4xiVX3LAfJ4)

~~~

Lucio hauls Litza into his lap, already imagining the new portrait to celebrate his return as the Count. An advisor scuttles to his side, trying to get his input on something boring. He flaps his hand, but the man doesn't leave. Litza haphazardly tosses a goblet at the man's feet, and he finally leaves them alone. A smirk crawls over Lucio's face.

_It's good to be back._


End file.
